A Real Life Lucky Star
by Sqweebs
Summary: My actual story of Love, hatred, and sadness. all through the eyes of Lucky Star Characters. When Kyon meets Kagami, a new girl to Ryoo High, he thinks he has found "The one", then he meets her sister, and Kagami betrays and hurts him. What will happen?
1. A New Year at Ryoo

**Ok, my New Years Resolution is to write these things ONCE A WEEK! I only give myself 3 breaks, but once I've used up all the breaks I gotta do it , and if I am out of breaks and I take another one. I do DOUBLE CHAPTERS the next week! Anyways, I started this almost INSTANTLY after I put up the last chapter of Love Is War. This is A Real Life Lucky Star, the actual story of MY life in the view of Konata Izumi. I need to go over who is who now.**

**Kyon is me, **

**Kagami Hiiragi is girl number 1: Tessa**

**Tsukasa Hiiragi is girl number 2: Jenna**

**Konata Izumi is my best friend: Luc (Sorry Luc, but I had to switch your Gender. The only other person close to Konata is you:P)**

**Miyuki is Tsukasa's best friend: Morgan (Miyuki unfortunately isn't much like Morgan, but Miyuki didn't fit the character of ANY girl I know, and I needed a character for Morgan)**

**Misao is girl number 4: Laura (They're almost EXACTLY alike too, track girl, tomboyish O_o)**

**Ayano is girl number 5: Katlynn**

**Tony is a classmate: Jake**

**Other characters will be introduced as it goes on. Now then enjoy A Real Life Lucky Star!**

"A new year, new possibilities!" Kyon said as he walked into his new High School.

It was his Sophomore Year at Ryoo, and yet, despite his fruitless attempts, he couldn't get a girlfriend every single year he tried, his 8h grade attempt was probably his closest, and he STILL wasn't even close. Not to mention the fact that every time he asked a girl out, she never talked to him again.

"Maybe if I'm lucky there will be a cute new girl who will start coming to school here. Heck, maybe if I'm lucky there'll be two." he chuckled to himself as he finished putting on his shoes and walked to his homeroom. Excited to see all the new girls there were.

At the same time, the Hiiragi twins walked into the hallway of their brand new school. Their father had been transferred to the area because of work, and so the twins had to say good-bye to a lot of their friends, lucky for them, their friend Miyuki somehow managed to convince her parents to send her to Ryoo, despite the long ride to get to school.

"Well Tsukasa, here we are, are you sure you have all the supplies you need?" Kagami asked her sister.

"Yes Onee-chan, I have everything. You don't have to worry." Tsukasa said, a bit annoyed by her sister's persistence.

"Ok, well we should at least check our homerooms." she said as they both walked over to the board to check. "Hmmm Hana, Heret, Hegla, Hiiragi! Aww man, we aren't even in the same homeroom together."

"Well at least we can sit with each other at lunch, Onee-chan." Tsukasa said, disappointed.

This school was different than the other schools in Japan. Instead of having one class that every student stayed in, the students all went to different classrooms with different teachers. Not to mention the fact that the school had 4 years of students, instead of Japan's usual three. It was like how the Americans and most European schools did their schooling. Also they didn't go to each others classrooms to eat, they went to a Cafeteria with lunch tables. Each grade had it's own time for going to the Cafeteria. The school board had to fight for at least 3 years to get approval for this way of schooling. It was so odd for the girls, who had been going to a regular school till they moved.

As they walked down the halls of their new school they saw bustling students all doing their own things. Couples walking together, jocks acting tough, bullies picking on the smaller students, girls putting on make-up and gossiping. The normal routine for a school. The school was nicely laid out so that the Freshmen had one hallway, the Sophomores had another hallway, the Junior had one hallway, and the Seniors had one hallway, all compacted with the classrooms, all the lockers for that grade, and two bathrooms. Then the bottom level of the school consisted of things such as the auditorium, the gym, Cooking class, Art class, Music class, and Woodshop.

As the girls finally reached their classrooms, they said their goodbyes and were off. Kagami in one homeroom, and Tsukasa in another. Next door to Kagami's homeroom, Kyon sat looking around, only seeing familiar faces. He sighed and looked at his schedule.

"Well, no one new in my homeroom, let's see what other classes I have. English, Math, Science. Gym... ugh. I just hope there's someone new in one of those classes." he said to himself as he heard the bell ring signaling time to go to the next class.

"Kyon!" Konata yelled as she came up to her best friend. "Kyon, what classes do you have? I wanna see if we have any together."

He showed her the paper, only to see a disappointed look on her face.

"Well, I guess we can at least see each other at lunch." she said as she looked at the time. "Oh, crap I gotta get to class, see ya Kyon!"

With that, she was off. Kyon and Konata had known each other since 5th grade and had been best friends since. Despite that, they had never had a class together. Kyon was the smarter of the two and because of that he always was at a higher level than her in pretty much everything. They both had the same likes though, video games, Manga, Music, you name it.

As Kyon walked to class, he looked around, and saw mostly the same people as last year, with a few new faces mixed in, but none of them were really worth going after. Finally he reached his class, took his seat and hoped for the best.

**Two Hours Later:**

"Ughh, I can't BELIEVE I haven't seen anyone new that's even SEMI interesting!" Kyon groaned as he took his seat in English class. "I give up, maybe I can just find someone that I already know. I'll probably have a better chance." He then took out a book and started to read.

At the same time Kagami Hiiragi stood outside the English classroom looking at her schedule then at the room number making sure she had the right classroom. Finally feeling satisfied that it was her classroom, she entered to find Miyuki sitting at a random desk filling through her papers.

"Miyuki!" She said as she walked up to her friend "I'm so glad we have a class together!"

"Oh hello Kagami-san." Miyuki said as she looked up at her friend

"Okay, class take your seats." Nanako Kuroi said as she entered the classroom "Now then, today we're not gonna be doing much, I'm gonna take roll-call, I'll give you all some papers explaining what we're gonna be doing, blah blah blah. Okay Uhh, Shiraishi?"

"Here." Minoru said back.

"Hana?"

"Here." a girls voice said.

"Kyon?"

"Here." Kyon said, not looking up from his book.

"Fujibayashi?"

"Here." a rough guys voice said back.

"Takara?"

"Here." Miyuki said as a bunch of guys looked at her and almost instantly got a nosebleed at the girl's busty figure.

"Hiiragi?"

"Here." Kagami said before leaning over to Miyuki "Hey Miyuki, doesn't that Fujibayashi guy kinda scare you?"

"Yeah, he looks like he should be a senior." Miyuki giggled as the teacher finished roll-call.

"Okay, now I just need to pass out these papers, and then you guys can go off to lunch." she said as she started handing out papers about the different sections of things they would be working on. Finally the class had ended, and Kyon hadn't even noticed Kagami once since he was so wrapped up in his book.

At lunch, Kyon went over to the table that he and his friends had always sat at. They had their share of people come and go. A kid that sat with them last year had killed himself over the summer, and ever since the whole table hadn't been the same. Kyon, and Konata both sat there, a kid named Akio sat next to Konata, while another kid named Tomoya sat next to Kyon, then next to Akio was a girl named Sanae, and then a boy named Hakai. The group had a long history, relationships and breakups, fights, detentions, even protests, you name it. Akio was the odd one, he was questionably gay, and the kind of guy that would tell the HORRIBLE Yo' Mama jokes. Sanae was a closet Otaku, she enjoyed Video Games and such, but mostly tried to keep it to herself. She was a good friend to Kyon, like Konata, but Kyon never had any love interest for the two girls. Hakai was the sort of redneck comedian type of guy. He always loved stuff like Monster Truck rallies and hunting, but despite that he was just about the funniest person at the table. Finally, Tomoya was the tall, thin, dark haired kid that tried to make friends, but didn't have much luck. He was always picked on and called gay, despite the fact that he had kissed a girl already, or so he says, and has had a girlfriend. Only him, Sanae, and Akio had actually dated before. Hakai never really told anyone much about his past, and Kyon and Konata were both hoping for the best, despite the fact that Konata had her eyes on one boy and despite the fact that every time she had asked him out and he rejected it, she still wouldn't give up on him.

"So Kyon, meet any cuties?" Konata said with a smirk.

"Oh ha ha, very funny." he said as he unpacked his Bento and started eating. "Not even ONE worth talking about, I gave up last class and didn't even check after that."

"It's not a fact of what girls YOU find cute or whatever." Akio said in his usual annoying tone. "You gotta look for the HOT ones, the ones with the cute ass or huge boobs."

"Oh grow up." Kyon said, rolling his eyes.

"It's true, just last class I saw a pretty sweet looking thing, bonkers larger than Jupiter!" he said, groping the air like a pervert. "I think her name was Miyuki or something."

"You are so weird Akio." Sanae said as she ate. "A girl doesn't want a pervert like you. She wants someone sweet and kind, like Kyon, or Sakon."

Sakon was the guy that Sanae had her eyes on. Kyon and him went to Martial Arts together, but other than that he really didn't know him too much. Last year at one of the school dances Sanae and him had danced, and though that is usually a sign of a relationship, his father was strict about dating.

"Well, one more class to see if there is anyone worth seeing, then I officially give up." Kyon said as the bell rang, he then got up to go throw away his trash, then went to his locker, and finally sat down in his Science class, ready for what awaited him.

**5 Minutes later:**

"Ughh, there is absolutely NO ONE in this class either. Maybe I should just give up." he said as the bell rang signaling the start of class, and the end for his hopeful search for a cute girl. He then looked back down at the book he was reading earlier, hoping to finish another chapter before the day ended.

"Good Afternoon class, I'm your science teacher for the rest of the year, Miss Hikaru Sakuraba, or Sakuraba Sensei, if you prefer that." she said, writing her name of the board. "Now then, I don't have much time to talk because the principal wants to talk to the entire grade." she said as she started to close the door to her room, before someone yelled from the other side.

"WAIT! I'm... here... sorry... for being... late." Kagami panted, out of breath from trying to find her classroom. The entire class was laughing at her, making her a bit red from embarrassment. At the sound of laughter Kyon looked up at who the class was laughing at. His heart instantly skipped a beat.

'Who is THAT?' he thought to himself mesmerized at her beauty. 'I never saw her before. She must be new, oh man. I gotta learn her name. Let me see, what's an easy way to make it look like we just happened to meet. Oh the assembly, that's perfect!'

His plan was perfect. He would make sure to sit next to her during the assembly and once they talked about something that could get them to possibly meet, he would go in. Finally an announcement came over the loudspeaker, asking for the Sophomore class get to the auditorium. Kyon then worked his way through the crowd to try and get to at least near where she was in line. On the way down to the auditorium he worked his way in and out of the kids on their way down.

When he finally sat down, he was satisfied to find her sitting on his right side. Feeling accomplished, he waited for the right moment.

"Welcome back Sophomores, I hope you enjoyed your nice time off." the Assistant principal said into a microphone "Now I hope you will enjoy your next year with us at Ryoo. I know we have a few new students here, so I hope they enjoy their stay with us. It's gonna be a GREAT year!"

Despite his fruitless attempts, he couldn't keep the attention of half the auditorium. So he moved to plan B, go straight for the thing they were all excited for. "Now then, here at Ryoo we all strive to do our best, unfortunately, some of us make mistakes that get us a detention or a Suspension. I know you all know what you get if you DON'T get a Suspension, though!" he said into the mic as almost the entire Auditorium started cheering.

'Ah! This is my chance!' Kyon thought before finally yelling out "Fuji Q Highland!" getting her attention. "Oops, sorry, didn't mean to yell in your ear." he said, pretending to be embarrassed.

"Oh, it's fine." she said "I'm Kagami Hiiragi, nice to meet you."

"I'm Kyon, same to you." he said as in his head he screamed 'MISSION ACCOMPLISHED!'

At the end of the school day Kyon left feeling like he had just won the Nobel Peace Prize, Konata left following the boy she liked, and the Hiiragi twins left, explaining to each other about their first day at Ryoo.

"I was in English class, and I accidentally knocked over this one kid's drink. I thought that he was gonna kill me." Tsukasa said to her sister as they walked out "Then he just apologized, and went and got me some napkins. What about you Onee-chan? Did you find any cute boys?"

"Uhhh, yeah, I guess he's kinda cute, his name's Kyon I met him when we at the auditorium for the assembly." Kagami said as they continued walking. "I wouldn't say I want to date him, I would really just use the word... interested."

**There ya have it! I found it MUCH easier to tell my own story than creating one. I went into mostly details this chapter, but that's just for Introduction to some characters, the school's description, and other important stuff. I promise to try and get this and Love is War worked on more often. Well I don't really have much else to say, so bye-nii!**


	2. Tony is fat?

**Ok people, I'm limited to 2 hours on the computer every day, except weekends, so these might take longer than I hoped. So far my Haruhi Fan Fic is a big hit, I've heard from some people that I did a really good job on it, and I still have like 7 chapters till the interesting stuff happens. Well, I didn't know whether to do the next Love Is War, or A Real Life Lucky Star next, but I chose A Real Life Lucky Star, because I thought it would be quicker to write. I mean what's more easy than writing about YOURSELF? Another note, I found out that my local Barnes & Noble's has a bunch of the Higurashi manga's from the first season, and I got both books on the Atonement Arc, and I must say, Rena is just as cute if not CUTER on paper as she is in the anime. She also says "Adowable" in the manga and I like FLIP when she says it. Also the scene with the Maggots in the manga is REALLY gruesome and REALLY cool. Also I must apologize, I actually switched the gender of 4 PEOPLE for this story, last chapter. 2 characters mentioned, and the people they have a crush on. As I said, my best Friend, Luc, was Konata, and he has had this HUGE crush on this girl, but I had to switch both their genders. Then Sanae is ACTUALLY a guy, I only switched his gender because I realized, why would Konata be sitting alone at a table full of guys? Lol Anyways, read on my brethren! Oh also some new characters to look for**

**Sanae: Jake, one of my GREAT friends from School. Sorry Jake, but I changed your Gender!**

**Tony: Different Jake, sorry AC but I had to turn Tony into a bully... and fat, secretly has a crush on Kagami**

**Tsukune: Javi (Yes it's spelled that way) a semi popular kid that acts tougher than he is**

**Yurji: Harry, kid who acts tougher than he is. (Wordplay on Yuri [MW3 and Lesbians FTW!])**

**Shiri: Matt, ends up being a large part in the future of this story. In Japanese it actually means ass, because literally he IS an ass.**

**Also I added some famous things in this that are in Japanese.**

**Feisubukku: Facebook**

**Fuji Q Highland: A Real Amusement park in Japan, supposed to take the place of Hershey Park (you all know the chocolate bars.)**

The next day, Kyon walked into school happy. For he had FINALLY found someone who he might be able to date. He walked to his classroom saying her name in his head the entire time.

'Kagami... Kagami... wow what a name. Thank you god, you are a saint.' he thought before sitting down at his desk. Before he knew it, Sanae was next to him.

"Hey Kyon, I heard you had some luck with a girl yesterday." she said elbowing him a little. "Tell me about it."

"Oh, ha ha, good one. I hardly talked to her for a minute" he said as the bell rang, signaling the time for homeroom to start.

"Aww, don't worry Kyon-kun, you'll get her. See ya later." she said before taking her seat across the room.

At the same time, two classrooms down Tsukasa and Miyuki sat next to each other talking. Their homeroom teacher allowed them to mingle and do homework during homeroom before classes started. The class was a mess though, people were out of their seats and moving around, and the teacher was behind her desk, playing some online game.

"So Miyuki, you gonna join the basketball team this year?" Tsukasa asked looking over at her best friend.

"Only if you promise to try and get a boyfriend this year." she said as they laughed.

"Stop joking, you know my parents won't let me date yet." Tsukasa said a bit embarrassed by the fact.

"How come your parents let your twin sister date, but not you?" Miyuki asked "I mean, for gods sake, you're both the same exact age."

"Well, maybe it's because Kagami is smarter and she earned it or something." she said before the bell rang "See ya later Miyuki."

"Bye Tsukasa." she said before walking down the hall towards her class.

**2 hours later**

"I never thought that I would actually enjoy the second day of school!" Kyon said to himself as he neared his English classroom. Before he entered, though, he met a familiar face.

"Oh, hey... Kyon!" Kagami said, remembering his name, surprised she didn't notice he was in her classroom the day before. "I didn't know you were in this class."

"Yeah, I was reading most of yesterday, so I'm not surprised you didn't see me." he said as they walked in and took their seats.

"Yeah, well what are you gonna do?" she laughed before a kid in front of Kyon dropped a paper and he bent down to pick it up. When she looked over, she noticed Miyuki making a heart with hands and then pointed at Kyon. Kagami just shook her head, and dismissed her best friend's attempt to mess with her. She mouthed out the words "Shut up" before he got back up and the conversation continued.

"Kyon, do you like Haruhi Suzumiya?" she asked noticing he had a Haruhi-chan manga on top of his books.

"Yeah, I always loved the series. First season was one of the best seasons of an anime I've ever watched! Second season... not so much." he said chuckling to himself.

"Yeah, I like a bit of anime, too." she said lying to cover up the fact she actually loved anime and manga. "My sister is more of the normal person in the family. I'm the smart and weird one."

"You have a sister?" Kyon asked, not noticing Miyuki behind him making heart shapes with her hands to mess with Kagami.

"Yeah, my twin sister, Tsukasa." she said, a bit distracted by Miyuki. "We're twins, but we're like complete opposites. We're still like best friends, though"

"Sit down!" Nanako Kuroi yelled as she walked into the classroom, looking like she had spent another all-nighter playing RPG games. "Today we'll be going over some projects and other large term things you'll have to do in class and all that."

Kyon only rolled his eyes, by now most teachers had them doing things, but Ms. Kuroi was just telling them about boring projects they would do in the future. From the paper about the American 911 attacks to reading the Diary of Anne Frank. He looked over at Kagami, who looked back at him and rolled her eyes, making him chuckle. Miyuki noticed this and just laughed at her best friends behavior.

'This is gonna be a good year' Kyon thought to himself.

**3 days later**

It was the fifth day of school, and Kyon and Kagami were having a blast from the comedy they had to make about how the earth was formed that hilariously involved Chuck Norris (Kyon Choice) to putting up with bullying about Kagami's odd love of cats from their classmate, Tony. Either way, Kyon hadn't been this happy since the time when he was in his old middle school, and one of the girls had written all over the football field in the white chalk, saying she was trying to contact aliens. He couldn't remember what it said though, only that she was extremely weird, and extremely cute. Then one day at lunch, he went to his normal table, and sat down, but when he left to go grab a lunch, and came back, his space was taken by someone who had been kicked out of their table.

Now in the cafeteria there is an order, an order that should NEVER be broken, unless ABSOLUTELY NECESSARY. If necessary, you need to be smart, and find a seat that's open, but the table needs to be filled with people of your social status. If it isn't then they'll force you to move, and you're back in the same hole you had been in before. If you end up taking ANOTHER kids seat, then you'll have pushed your old responsibility onto them, and they'll react 1 of 2 ways. Either they'll force you to move by pushing you or bullying you, or they'll walk away to find a seat. Kyon picked number two, because he's just nice like that.

After a bit of searching, Kyon found that there was an open spot at Kagami's table, but it was completely filled with girls. Was it worth the risk? Bullies LOVED to pick on kids sitting at a table of girls. Ultimately, though, it was worth the risk, so Kyon walked over.

"Hey, Kagami, ummm, any chance I can sit here? My table is full." he said as she turned around and smiled.

"Yeah." she responded "I don't mind. Take a seat."

So then Kyon sat down across the table from Kagami, In between Miyuki and Tsukasa. Kyon realized that he knew some of the people at the table. Of course he recognized Kagami, and he knew Miyuki was in English with him, and he thought he recognized two of the other girls, but he couldn't remember their names. The girl sitting to his left was the only one he didn't actually know.

"Oh, Kyon." Kagami said as she motioned to Tsukasa "This is my sister, Tsukasa, and I think you know Miyuki."

"Hi, I'm Kyon" he said turning to Tsukasa.

"Hi..." she said, shyly.

'Hmm, shy one. Definitely the opposite of her sister. She's pretty cute though.' Kyon thought to himself

"Hey, Kyon, ya turnin gay on us or are you just now coming out of the closet?" a voice from behind him said, snapping him out of his thoughts, followed by laughing from the rest of the table.

"Yeah, yeah, very funny Tony." Kyon said as he turned around and faced the table behind him. Tony was a chubby kid who Kyon thought was pretty funny back in 8th grade, when he moved to the same Middle School as Kyon, but after 2 years his jokes had become stale, dried up, and repetitive, but then there would be one or two really good jokes that Tony would say that Kyon HAD to laugh to.

"I'm not gay, by the way, my table was full and so I decided to sit here, probably closer to a girl than you'll ever get." Kyon said jokingly, getting and "Ohhh" from the rest of Tony's table. He thought Tony was a cool guy, despite how boring he could get, inside he was a really nice guy. Kyon knew when Tony was joking and vice-versa. Kyon only had science with Tony this year, but Tony always kept the class laughing, sometimes, though, he would joke around, and end up hurting someone. Not in a physical manner, but Tony never really could tell the difference between joking or bullying.

"Touche, my brother, touche." he said before turning around and finishing his lunch.

The rest of lunch went pretty uneventful, Kyon learned about everyone, and everything about them. From how Miyuki does basketball, to how Tsukasa does Orchestra. He left the table at the end of lunch feeling good again, looking forward to Science class where he could see Kagami again.

**An Hour Later**

"Ok people, you have the next 10 minutes to yourselves to just hang out and talk." the teacher said before going out of the room for a board meeting.

"Hey, Kagami." Kyon said sitting down next to her, he had a book that he was about halfway through, and he wanted to use the time to get working on reading it, but he wanted to sit next to her too. So he chose both.

"Hey, Kyon, what's up?" she said

"Nothing just gonna catch up on some reading." he said as he started to read, and she started to draw a picture of her cat, Majikku. Kagami has a HUGE love of cats, despite how you wouldn't be able to guess that just from looking at her. She had 3 cats at home, but the one she was drawing, Majikku, was her favorite. She had pictures on Feisubukku of the cat, she drew pictures of the cat, ect, ect.

Kyon was reading away, and heard a commotion, but ignored it as just some idiots goofing around. After about 5 minutes, he grew tired of it and looked up to see that Tony and two other kids, Tsukune and Yurji, were around Kagami, making fun of her.

"Cmon, Kagamin, don'tcha wanna go on a date with me?" Yurji said as he got in close to her face.

"No, sorry, Yurji, I'm not interested in dating you." she said, trying to go back to drawing.

"Oh, I see it's because you're dating Kyon over there." he said making Kyon snap his head up.

"No!" Kyon and Kagami both yelled at the same time, making the conversation even worse as they blushed a deep hue of red.

"I knew it! Ha ha!" Tony said before looking at what she was drawing. "Oh whats this?"

"Look!" Tsukune said as he pointed at the drawing "Its a pussy."

"Ha ha, its a pussy! Do you like pussy's Kagami?" Yurji asked making Kyon even more angry.

"It's called a cat, now give me back my drawing!" she yelled as she reached for it, but Tony kept it out of her reach.

"Cmon, you want the drawing of the little pussy that you love so much, why don't you get it?" he asked before Kyon jumped up and grabbed it from his hand

"How immature are you?" Kyon asked furious "She was just drawing a picture of a cat, and you idiots had to come in and start acting like a bunch of 5-year old's."

"Whatcha gonna do about it, shrimp?" Tony asked looming over him

It was true, too. Kyon had always been smaller for his age. His father was small, and his mother wasn't very tall either. He was always looked down on because of his height, but he put up with it. Most of the bullying came from a kid named Shiri, a kid that, despite being homosexual, still picked on other people who he felt were lower than him. Tony made fun of his height every once and a while, but only if he was really mad about something, and Kyon would only make him madder.

"I'm not gonna do anything about it, because I don't want to end up getting suspended, and not being able to go to Fuji Q Highland." he said before Tony went in to try and make a good comeback, but caught himself from making a bad yo' momma joke. After he couldn't figure out a comeback, the rest of the people left them alone.

"You alright Kagami?" he asked turning around.

"Yeah, thanks a lot." she said turning red from having to be saved.

"No problem." he said, before going back to his book.

Later, after school had let out, Kagami had told Tsukasa EVERYTHING about what had happened. From the bullying, to Kyon saving her. Tsukasa thought in amazement how she wished that SHE could be a damsel in distress once, and her Hercules could come along. She just didn't know who her Herc would be.

**There you have it! (I notice I say that EVERY time I finish a story) My punishment was changed to being able to get on the computer TWO hours a night now, so I took advantage and wrote this while I had the chance. As you can tell from Tony, Yurji, and Tsukune, some of the people in my class are complete ASSES, but what are you gonna do? I also made a reference to Haruhi Suzumiya with the whole "Chalk on the football field" thing. Even though earlier in the chapter I mentioned something about reading a Haruhi Manga. Can anyone say impossible? No... nobody?**

**Guess not! Expect the next Love is War, sometime next week, I had a GREAT idea halfway through writing this and I REALLY wanna write it down. Bye-nii!**


	3. Musical Season! Part 1

**HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY. For those who aren't in the United States of Arabia... wait... shit... Oh well! Lol, so for those who aren't in America, you just miss out on a buncha fireworks and such. Also, I look back at when I had decided to start this and I realize I HAD PLANNED TO HAVE THIS OUT ON VALENTINES DAY! Of course AC had planned a Valentines day special and he NEVER did it either, so I don't feel as badly. :3 Anyways, this chapter and the next one will have a large impact of the REST of this story. This is the rehearsals and start of the play. We originally had played Seussical, but I REALLY highly doubt I could see a Japanese school doing that. So I changed it up. I really doubt it makes much of a difference, because I'm not gonna put anything about the actual play on here, just backstage stuff. Also, this was in Middle School, so when the Musical for the NEXT year comes up, there'll be a WHOLE different cast of main characters. So if it confuses anyone, that's why. Also I FINALLY got a new computer monitor, meaning NO MORE LINES :D. Really I should have worked on this a WHILE ago, but it took me so long that I never got past the second part. Well, read on!**

**April**

"Ugh, what a crappy day, and it's only lunch!" Kyon cried out as he walked down the hallway towards the lunch room. He had just gotten a scolding for something that Tony did, not himself, he had failed a math test, and he had forgotten his English homework. Unfortunately, the day would only get worse.

As he entered the lunch room he gazed inside and saw it was packed. There were kids everywhere, and most of them were either talking to one another, hitting each other, or just staring at each other. In other words, it was chaos, mad chaos. Kyon walked over to his table and sat down next to Konata, who, like usual, started talking about video games and stuff like that.

"So, you hear they're making a New Call of Duty over in America? They say it might be something about Vietnam or Korea, but they haven't given out much of that info yet." Konata said, excitedly. She had changed a little in her video game liking. She had originally been a huge fan of Nintendo and especially the Legend Of Zelda series. That was actually how Kyon met Konata in 5th grade, he had overheard her and another kid talking about Legend of Zelda, which was also one of Kyon's favorites. Then when she had turned 15 she started to play the Call of Duty franchise, the 1st person shooter games from America. "If only it would get here before December! I hate how America gets it before us!"

When they're sold in America, they go through a long language dubbing process and are released to Japan about 2-3 months after it had originally been sold in America and the UK. So even though they were almost in wraps of the game, for Japan it was about another 6 months.

"Yeah, I know, it sucks, but we have to deal with it. Anyways, I'm gonna go up to get some food, you coming?" Kyon asked as he started walking away.

"Nah, I'll just steal something." She said before turning around and talking to one of the other kids at the table.

The line took about seven minutes to get through, with the choosing of the main entree, the snack, the dessert, the drink, and the side, it took what should have been three minutes, about half the time. After finally getting through, Kyon came out with his tray, got some sauce, and headed over to the table.

"You have got to be kidding me." He said with a sigh. Where his seat used to be, there was another kid who had been kicked from his table.

"Sorry, Kyon, he wont budge." Konata said as Kyon came over to her.

"Whatever, I guess I'll go sit with Kagami then."

"Okay, see ya later."

As he walked over to the table he got even more depressed about the day. Lately Kagami had started some mean jokes which were starting to get a bit too upsetting, but he would deal. It would subside after about a month. He sat down without a word, sitting in-between Tsukasa and Miyuki.

"Hey Kyon, guess what." Kagami said

"What?" He responded, expecting a mean joke.

"I got the main part in the play!" She practically screamed, surprising Kyon.

"Huh, you did what now?" He asked.

"The musical, I got the part of the main character!"

Kyon had completely forgotten about the Musical, the school started doing musicals again last year after the depression had died down in Japan. They would be doing a newer play and it would be starting in June.

"Well congrats then." He said as he ate, glad he wasn't being picked on at least.

'Well, should I tell him? Nah, I guess he'll find out eventually anyways.' Tsukasa thought as she looked from her sister to Kyon.

**May 28th**

Kyon joined up with the stage crew at Ryoo back when he heard the announcements in the start of his Freshman year. Since then he had become a large part of the stage crew, going on to become the Stage Crew Manager after school started, he was in charge of opening and closing the curtain, making sure all of the actors and actresses knew when and where they were supposed to be and if they WERE there at the right time, and also making sure that the entire backstage doesn't become a living hell. One day during school in the middle of Science class, there was an announcement.

"_Attention all stage crew members, there will be a mandatory meeting after school in room 201. I repeat there will be a mandatory stage crew meeting in room 201 after school, thank you._"

Kyon walked into the classroom and sat down, it was his old Science classroom from his Freshman year, the teacher, Mr. Otou, was in charge of the Stage Crew, and was one of the easiest people to get along with.

"Okay, as you all know the Musical is coming up for the season, and it's almost time for Tech Week." Mr. Otou said excited "I'm gonna put Kyon on Manager duties for this one. Chi, you're in charge of lights and sounds for this one. Tech Week starts on Monday, so be ready."

The stage crew consisted of a group of people that really never fit in well at school, Chi was a really tall, fatter boy who had some anger management issues, the other 10th grader, Kotua, was a gothic type of a girl, the one person, Yoruu was a cross-dresser, and even Kyon himself had always had a bit of issues with fitting in, but together the entire crew worked fine.

The girl that Kyon had liked in his Freshman year, Toura, had worked on the stage crew the year before, but she had only turned into a Fushidarana on'na.

**(A/N: Don't look dat up boys and girls :3)**

**June 4th **

As Kyon walked to the auditorium after school had let out, he had thought how much fun it was going to be working with Kagami after school for 5-6 hours every night. He practically skipped his way there, until he nearly ran into someone carrying a large box full of props and stuff.

"Aye, I'm so sorry, I didn't notice you there!" He said bowing a bit while apologizing to the girl who still had the box in front of her face

"Oh, that's alright Kyon, could you help me out a bit here though?" She said as he took some stuff from on top of the box, to reveal Tsukasa was the girl carrying it.

"Oh, so it was you Tsukasa. I couldn't recognize you with all the stuff in front of your face." He said chuckling a bit as they both continued on the way to the auditorium. "So why are you going this way, all the clubs are in the classrooms."

"I'm bringing props for the musical." She said a bit embarrassed

"Are you in it?" Kyon asked a bit confused, wondering why Kagami hadn't said anything before.

"Yeah, I'm one of the leads." She said, turning red. She had been in a play before, but that was as a citizen for a town. She had never had a real big part, let alone a lead role.

"Oh, wow I didn't even know that you were in the play. Man, I wish I would have..." Kyon started to say before someone yelling interrupted him.

"TSUKASA!" the man shouted from the other end of the hall. "I said I wanted those props 4 minutes ago! What took you so long?"

"Sorry, sir!" She said meekly as she approached the man who was red faced with anger. "It was a bit too heavy for me, and my friend, Kyon, here helped me out."

"I can't have you goofing around with your boyfriend Tsukasa! I need what I ask for WHEN I ASK FOR IT!" He yelled getting the attention of the other students and teachers in the hallway around the Auditorium.

"I'm sorry sir! It won't happen again!" She said, bowing in apology.

"I swear, if not even one of the LEAD ROLES can get a job done then what hope is there for any of the others!" He yelled as he walked away.

"Holy crap, who was that?" Kyon asked, a bit scared at what had just happened.

"That was Tskune, our director." Tsukasa said, shaking a little. "He gets like this on a normal basis."

"My god, that wasn't a director that was an anger management professor's dream patient!" Kyon said, trying to cheer Tsukasa up a bit. Then Kagami walked outside of the auditorium to see what all the commotion was about.

"Did Tskune get angry again? I heard him from onstage, and there were people singing." Kagami asked, a bit worried.

"Yes, I was just a bit late getting these props to him and he just snapped on me." Tsukasa said, looking very small.

"Oh don't let a baka like Tskune get you down, it's not like he'll kick you out of the play or something drastic like that." The older twin said, trying to cheer her sister up.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Oh, that's right Kyon, we should go inside, get you set up and all that."

"Oh yeah, you're right." He said as they finally walked into the auditorium. There were people on stage getting mic-checked, people down in the audience talking quietly, and some of the other people were backstage practicing lines and their singing. The auditorium itself was pretty outdated, having not been updated since the 80's the stage was a mix of tan, brown, and gray. The curtain was a faded color of red, and the seats were a faded green color and a weird color of tan.

"There you are Kyon!" Mr. Otou yelled from the back of the auditorium where the lights and sound were set up. "Now then, this is all you'll need to remember." He then gave Kyon the biggest script he had ever seen.

"Uhh, thanks, Mr. Otou." He said, lugging the large script back to his place behind the curtain. His "Office" he calls it. It was really just a closed space where the machine to open the main curtain was, with storage containers on one side and the wall with some backup house lights were. It may have seemed cramped to some people, but to Kyon it was home.

"Ok, people it's time to get started!" Tskune yelled at the top of his lungs as Kyon closed the curtain and Tsukasa got on stage, with Kagami hidden behind the curtain. Then Tskune got down to his place in the audience and waited for everyone to be ready.

"And, ACTION!"

**FINALLY I've gotten this chapter done! I feel like that's fifty pounds I just got off my back! I've procrastinated a lot of times in my life, but THIS was hell! Anyways, I'm out of school now so it should be a LOT easier to get these written (I meant to get this chapter out WHEN?) I have a LOT planned for the next chapters of everything so get ready. I'll be GREAT!**


	4. Musical Season! Part 2

**Ok, here's the next A Real Life Lucky Star. This is the continuation of the Musical. Last chapter took me about 4 months, I SWEAR on my LIFE that this one won't and hasn't, if It took more than 2 days I'd be SCREWED! (Notice I write this A/N BEFORE I start to write this chapter.) Anyways, this chapter is MUCH more exciting, and even a bit fast paced, just like how the next Quarter Life, and the next 3 chapters of Love is War. Even the One-shot I have planned for the final day of this is gonna be a bit fast paced, but you'll have to wait for that! The only things during this update that ISN'T fast paced is the One-Shot update of the first chapter of Runaway Otaku, and the next chapter of The War Inside My Head! Anyways, go read! I have nothing more to bore your lives with about my procrastination of being forced to write a half an update every day until the day I put the updates out! READ! NOW! I COMMAND YOU!**

"Read! NOW!" Tskune yelled to the actors and actresses on stage "The show is coming in a day and you all need to brush up on your lines by then!"

They had been going at the play for a week already, and Tskune had forced the people to work beyond what ever thought capable, not only that, but he had also tried to take control of the Stage Crew. Mr Otou and Tskune had a fight the day before because Tskune had threatened to fire the one girl on Stage Crew for dropping a prop and breaking a piece off. Kyon was busy looking over Curtain times when Kagami walked into his "office", or in real world terms, the place where the Curtain was opened, and closed.

"Hey there, Kyon." Kagami said in a bit of a whisper trying not to be heard by Tskune.

"Oh, hey Kagami. What's new with you?" Kyon said, not expecting a visitor

"Oh you know, dealing with terrible directors while trying not to strangle the actor behind you for stepping on the back of your foot." she said rolling her eyes "Same old, same old."

"Oh I know how ya feel." he responded, putting the script down on the machine that was used to open and close the curtain. "He's been pretty strict on me too, being the Stage Crew Manager. I swear the next time he yells in my face after eating curry I'm going to punch him in the face."

Kagami just laughed at that, she knew of Tskune's bad eating habits and everyone had smelled his curry breath once in their time on stage. Kyon just made funny faces to mimic the director and Kagami just kept laughing, before they heard a yell from on stage.

"WHAT IS SO GOD DAMN FUNNY?" Tskune yelled as Kyon grabbed his script quickly and Kagami went back to her place on the floor, reading through her script also. "Fine! If no one wants to admit to whats funny, how about we at least get SOME work done! Tsukasa!"

"Y..y..yes?" came the sound of Tsukasa from on stage, not expecting to be called

"Get up and do song number 5!" He yelled sitting down and taking some pills that he had in his bag.

"Uhh, ok!" she said as someone brought out the set pieces needed for the song.

After a little while, the song finally started and Tsukasa was singing her heart out.

"Man she's good." Kyon thought aloud

"Yeah, she is, but of course I'm better." Kagami said standing behind Kyon, listening to her sister sing.

"Don't let that modesty get to your head, it won't do good things." Kyon said a bit surprised by her response

"Well it's true." she said listening in again

Kyon thought how she was being a bit too modest and that it would eventually get her, but he didn't think too much of it. How bad could she become? She'd know better.

Tsukasa just kept singing on stage while the lights dimmed and the spotlight fell on her. Her singing was amazing and kept the people in the audience sucked in.

Kyon watched amazed at how well she sang, Kagami, now in her costume, watched alongside him.

Finally the song came to an end, and the entire audience exploded in clapping. Now it wasn't the other actors and actresses watching in the seats. It was the audience for the show.

It was now the second day of the show, and the first show had gone magnificently well, getting a lot of ticket sales, and other candy bars and soda sales brought up even more money. A couple days before, some people came in and took pictures of everyone, then they put them on the candy bar wrappers and those were selling in the hallway outside of the Auditorium. They were selling pretty well, not surprising by how many of the students came to support the show.

The one girl, Gumi, was playing another part, but she had the best voice out of all of them, and was also a good friend of Kyon's, and her one solo was next, so Kagami go on stage with Tsukasa and they said some lines before the two had to get off and the scene switched to another scene.

Kagami came off with a bored look on her face, which screamed "I'm done with this play already"

"Other side of stage for the next one. Ok Kagami?" Kyon said giving stage directions like he was supposed to for his job.

"Yeah, yeah, I got it the first million times." she said with an attitude running to the other side of the stage so she could get ready.

"Yeeaaaoowwcch, talk about grouchy." one of the ensemble members said when she knew that Kagami couldn't hear her.

"She must be having a lot of stress." Kyon said waving it off

Suddenly clapping arose from the audience as Gumi walked off stage and the ensemble moved on for another scene.

After Kyon was done herding the actors and actresses on stage he turned around to see Gumi facing him.

The girl was about his height, which for most girls that age was about normal size. She had green hair, the most beautiful green eyes, and had the biggest smile that could light up the world. Kyon had always had a crush on her, since he first moved to the school district when he met her, but of course as the years went on, so did every other guy in the school. She was popular, an actress, a great singer, beautiful, and in Kyon's eyes, pretty much perfect. Unlike most of the guys at their school, though, she and Kyon were close friends, and he was closer to her than even her current boyfriend was, but he didn't really care about their relationship very much anyways.

"Good job! You did GREAT, Gumi!" Kyon said as she looked into his eyes. They weren't quite Emerald green, like his friend, Konata's eyes were, but they were light, and you could find yourself lost in her gaze often, which by chance, is what Kyon was doing at the moment.

"Uh... Kyon." Gumi said waving a bit

"What?" he said dazed and confused

"Whats my next scene again?" she asked with a giggle

"Oh that's with Tsukasa, Kagami, and the ensemble for the end of Act 1." Kyon said, embarrassed.

Suddenly, the door swung open and in rushed one of the other actors, looking around madly.

"Where's Tsukasa?" he asked in a panic

"The other side. Why?" Kyon asked now in a bit of a panic

"Oh, I think she needs to be on this side for the end of Act 1! She goes on with me!" Gumi said, remembering the stage directions

"Ok I'll go for her!" Kyon said sprinting out trying to get to the other side.

"Wait!" said the kid, but Kyon was already gone "Dang it! That wasn't it! Her mic's not on." with that the other kid ran off too, leaving Gumi in a bit of shock at her mistake.

On the other side of the stage, it was more cramped, and much more difficult to walk around, let alone run through. He looked around the stage and finally found her and Kagami in the one little pocket that led out to the stage.

"Tsukasa!" he practically yelled running through and opening the door

"W.. w.. what?" Tsukasa said, startled.

"They say... you're supposed... to be... on the other side... whew" he said, tired from the run

"No she's not!" Kagami said grabbing Kyon "You idiot, trying to mess us up."

"Huh?" Kyon asked confused

"Cmon you're in charge back here!" Kagami said angrily "You're the one that's supposed to know that we're going on NOW from THIS part of the stage to sing a song! Now go and get to the curtain!"

Before he could even leave the room, the two went on stage for the next scene, and he noticed the confused face on Tsukasa's face too as she walked on.

On his way back, Kyon ran into the kid who had come in asking about Tsukasa.

"Hey did you find Tsukasa?" the kid asked

"Yeah, she just went on stage." Kyon said

"Augh! That's terrible!" the kid yelled in anger "Tsukasa's Microphone wasn't turned on! That's what Tskune asked me to find her about."

The kid had to run on stage for the end of Act 1, and left Kyon there in shock, he had just been yelled at by Kagami AND he made a mistake that would probably not go down well with Tskune or Mr Otou.

At the intermission when the Audience went out into the hallway, Kyon used it as a time to clean up the stage and make sure everyone's props were in order. Everyone had gone off to the changing rooms to get ready for whatever part was next, but he heard some yelling coming from the one side room that separated the Left side of the Auditorium. He knew that it was Tskune, and that he was probably yelling at someone about the Microphone situation.

'Why can't that ass hole just get over it and move on.' Kyon thought 'We're only Teenagers, what does he expect, a Tony nomination!'

Tskune then came onto the stage looking completely fumed. He was there to check on the Stage Crew, which he wasn't supposed to, because that was Kyon's job.

"Hey, manager!" Tskune yelled at Kyon, not even bothering to use his name.

"What is it?" Kyon asked resisting the urge to just hit the older man.

"There was a spill in the hallway, get a mop and clean it up." Tskune said, and left through the other door without even speaking another word

Kyon knew that if Tskune caught anyone else mopping up, t even worse, so he walked over to the closet, grabbed a mop, and went to the Left Side Stage Exit.

Then he saw her. Tsukasa was curled up in a ball sitting against the wall in the room that led from the hallway to the stage. She wasn't crying, but she was obviously upset.

"Hey, Tsukasa, what's wrong?" he asked, sitting down next to her. He didn't really have much experience cheering girls up, but he knew enough.

"Tskune yelled at me for not having my Microphone on." Tsukasa said sadly

"Oh, don't let Tskune bother you, he's just a big idiot." Kyon said, patting her on the back, helping her cheer up a bit

"But now he's gonna stay angry at me and he swore that he wouldn't let me in any play that he ever did again." she said sad again

"Well don't worry, he's lying, he wouldn't do that. He was just angry." Kyon said as he got up and held up his hand to help the girl up. "Now I have to go, come on, it's not the end of the world."

"Yeah, you're right." Tsukasa said taking his hand and getting up "Thanks, Kyon."

"You're welcome." he said as they hugged and walked off, both blushing a bit.

The spill was obviously some Coke that someone had dropped while moving around, and it was a pretty big puddle too. It took Kyon a while, but he was finally getting it clean, and was just about done when Tskune came around the corner.

"Finally! It took you long enough to clean that up!" Tskune said as Kyon just looked at him for a moment and went back to cleaning

"Yeah, it was a lot too." Kyon said gritting his teeth, trying not to lose it

"Well of course the idiot that spilled it obviously wasn't paying attention, I hope they didn't ruin a costume. Those things are freaking EXPENSIVE." Tskune said sitting down, finishing off the little amount of Coke that was in the Can he held.

"Yeah, I can imagine." Kyon said, slowly getting angrier and wondering if the person who spilled the Coke all along was Tskune himself.

"I just wish this entire cast wasn't so worthless. They're all lazy pricks that don't do anything." Tskune said, pushing Kyon over the edge.

"THEY ARE NOT WORTHLESS!" Kyon yelled throwing the mop down

"Hey don't damage the..." Tskune started to say before getting cut off

"THESE PEOPLE HAVE DONE MORE TO TRY AND PUT ON A GREAT PERFORMACE THAN YOU HAVE! ALL YOU'VE DONE IS YELL AT THEM!" Kyon yelled directly in Tskune's face

"If it wasn't for me we wouldn't HAVE a great performance!" Tskune said

"No! If it wasn't for you, this play would be NICE! All these people want to do is to put on a GREAT performance and they have, but YOU just yell at them for mistakes!" Kyon yelled angrily

"If I didn't point out the mistakes, nothing around here would be improved!" Tskune yelled back

"Then yell at YOURSELF! THATS the one thing that needs improving around here!" Kyon yelled

By now they were attracting a lot of attention, the kids from the dressing rooms were coming out, and Tsukasa had come out from the room she was in. No one dared to go near the two though, in fear of being hit.

"Why I never...!" Tskune said before Kyon shot back at him again.

"You made Tsukasa sad over some stupid mistake with a Microphone, when it was actually an accident that I MADE that caused her to not turn her Mic on!" Kyon yelled

"So YOU'RE the one who made the mistake! That's it! You are the most worthless Stage Crew Manager! YOU'RE FIRED!" Tskune yelled

"FIRED?! YOU DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT!" Mr. Otou yelled stepping in from the sidelines.

"Of COURSE I have the right! It's my play!" Tskune yelled back.

Now Kyon knew Mr Otou more than most of the other students did, and he knew Mr. Otou was a former Air Force pilot, and those guys were tough, VERY tough, and for Tskune to be going up against him, meant 1 of 2 things, either he was going to come out of this with a bloody nose, or he was going to lose the argument, or both.

"You are in charge of the Actors and Actresses, NOT my Stage Crew! I have sat back and watched you yell and make terrible mistakes, then take your God Damn pills like the ass hole you are for YEARS! That's IT! I'm DONE watching you make terrible mistakes, and praise yourself for all the god damn bad work you've done!"

"What're you gonna do about it old man?" Tskune asked waving his hands asking for a punch to the face.

"I'm not gonna punch you, but I'll make sure that you NEVER come back to this school again!" Mr. Otou said as he stormed off, but stopping at the corner to yell back "Curtain in 5 minutes Cast."

Tskune just turned around and stormed off, most likely to where he had his bag stored so he could get another dose of pills. Kyon walked back to his "Office" to get ready for Curtain.

"Kyon." said a voice behind Kyon. He turned around to find Tsukasa standing there looking down. "I just wanted to say thank you. You didn't have to do that."

"No, I did, and I'm glad I did too." he said as she stepped over to him

"Well thank you." she said as she planted a kiss on his cheek, then left.

"He... he... I can die happy." Kyon garbled on for a minute before getting snapped out of his thoughts again, this time by Gumi

"You're brave." she said walking over to him "Tskune has been the schools director for 4 years now and nobody has ever had the nerve to stand up to him like that."

"I do what has to be done." Kyon said, shrugging

"Well good luck with Tsukasa then, lover boy." she said laughing a bit

"Whaddya mean?" he asked, wondering how she knew Tsukasa had kissed him

"You shoulda seen her staring at ya during the fight, she looked like she was about to jump straight into your arms and say yes to the propsal that never happened." Gumi said, laughing.

Before Kyon could respond, though, the music started playing, and Kyon had to raise the curtain.

In the end of the play, they called up all the people that helped lead the play, all but Tskune, who had left the building to go to the hospital for a drug over-dose. They just gave the gift card they had set aside for him to Mr. Otou, who now had two gift cards instead of one. At the end, they had put on a great play, and had gotten rid of an enemy during it.

After everything was done, Kyon had a couple of dollars, so he went to the snack bar, grabbed a soda, and a bag of chips, but then remembered his mom wanted him to buy one of the candy bars with his face on it, so he went over to the table, and bought one. Then as he was about to leave, he remembered he had one extra dollar left, and looked back down to all of the pictures there were, bought a candy bar of Tsukasa's face, and left the building.

**There ya go! This took me a lot less time than I had thought it would! Now, I DID put a bit of a lie in there about Tskune, and he never was a pill addict, but he smoked some stuff that he wasn't supposed to be, and halfway through the play, was found outside after an over-dose of some Coke (Not the kind he was drinking either) Mr. Otou (Real name was Mr. Tribbit) was actually an Air Force member, not a pilot, but a repair man, and they still trained those guys HARD. The stories that Mr. Tribbit told were HARD and sounded like HELL. While I think the guy who was Tskune STILL works for my Middle School, I don't have to look at his ugly mug again! Hooray for me! This is now the end of the FIRST day of the 4 day extravaganza! Tomorrow expect another Love is War, and Quarter Life! Also I have UNFORTUNATE news! Tomorrow I leave for New York, but I have time to upload the two new updates for tomorrow! On SUNDAY however, I won't have access to this computer! So I have to upload the one Love is War, and War Inside TOMORROW instead! I'm going to go see Phantom of the Opera on Broadway, though! This unfortunately takes away some time I might have to write some updates though. Oh well! :D See ya later people! **


End file.
